


Day 8: Fireplace

by CampbellB1994



Series: 24 Days of OTP [9]
Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Politician's Husband
Genre: 24 Days of OTP, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Christmas Angst, Fireplaces, Hospitalization, M/M, Near Death Experiences, happy-ish ending, near-drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: “I don’t know yet.” He says, Maia assuming that it was to Aiden’s ex wife.
Relationships: Roland Blum/Aiden Hoynes
Series: 24 Days of OTP [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019182
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Day 8: Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Near-drowning (not shown)

Roland is quick to leave his office, this was something that I never thought would happen. “He’s going to be okay.” Someone in the office, they were too new for him to care about their name, said to him. “Get the fuck out my way.” Roland growls, pulling his keys out of his pocket. “Let me drive you.” Maia catches up with him, trying to take the keys from the man. “Give me the keys.” Maia says, a little more sternly. “I know where the hospital is.” Roland sighs, but gives her the keys anyway and gets into the passenger seat. “Just let people help you.” She tells him, watching as he brings his phone to his ear. “I don’t know yet.” He says, Maia assuming that it was to Aiden’s ex wife. “He almost drowned. I doubt he can look after the kids.” He raises his voice a little. “I’m going down to the hospital now.” Roland rolls his eyes at something that was said. “I’ll let you know.” He groans, hanging up the phone. “Do you want me to come in?” Maia asks, only getting a shake of the head in response as Roland leaves the car. “I’ll park up then.” She grumbles, finding a parking space. “Aiden Hoynes?” Roland asks, running up to the reception and to the quite flustered receptionist. “One second.” She says, going back to her computer. “He came in about 10 minutes ago.” Roland tells her, leaning closer. “One second.” She says again, Roland sighs looking around at the doors. “Do you know who I am?” He asks her, the woman shaking her head. “Room 25. Through those doors and on your left.” The woman finally tells him. 

“Love are you okay?” Roland moves over to Aiden’s side. “I’m fine.” Aiden says, breathily; an oxygen mask over his face, iv in his hand and his heart rate being monitored. “You don’t look fine.” Roland points out, looking up and down the man’s pale body. “Oh Roland, hello.” A nurse comes in and shakes the man’s hand. “I know it looks scary but it is all just part of the protocol. We are slowly warming him up, this is what this blanket is doing. His breathing was a little shallow so we’ve given him the oxygen mask and some fluids. All we have to do is wait for the blood tests to come back and see what we have to do next.” She explains, Aiden finding Roland’s hand. “I am fine.” He brushes his thumb over Roland’s hand. “We’ll know for sure when the results come back. You can sit down though.” She tells Roland, pressing a few buttons on the machines before leaving the room. “What happened?” He asks, kissing Aiden’s forehead and wincing at how cold it is. “The ice just cracked, it was stupid to walk on it anyway.” Aiden tells him, stopping to catch his breath every so often. “Hey, hey. It’s okay.” Roland pulls the man gently closer to him. The door opens a little while later. “Good news. Hopefully.” Roland sits up, Aiden still asleep on the bed. “Stats are good, we’ll just check his breathing and then get you through discharge and going home.” The doctor tells Roland whose hand was still trapped in Aiden’s arms. 

“Comfy?” Roland asks, throwing another blanket over the man who sat in front of the fireplace. “Come here.” Aiden taps the space next to him but looks into the fireplace. “I’m here.” Roland whispers, wrapping his arms around the man over the blanket and rubs at his arm. “Warm enough?” Roland asks, looking over to Aiden who shrugs. “Warm enough.” He says, resting his head on the older man’s shoulder. “The doctor gave you some sleeping pills if you think you need them. And we’ve got to test breathing every morning with this.” Roland shows him the peak flow monitor. “I don’t want to talk about it.” Aiden pushes the machine away and nuzzles his head into Roland’s shoulder. “I don’t want to relive it. It happened and now it’s over.” Aiden swallows, eyes closing. “Aiden.” Roland starts, watching how the man looks into the fire. “Please.” He says, weakly, the older man pulling him closer to his body and hopefully the warmth. “You’re alive, that’s all that matters.” Roland whispers, pressing his lips to the top of the man’s head. 


End file.
